Discussion: Who is the best candidate for the next admin?
What is this? You can vote here to decide who will be the next admin!, since the current admin hasn't done anything since 2011, we need to decide who is the best one for this job, I have already talked with the adoption wiki and they told me that we need to vote, so here you can do it, the results will be sent soon to the adoption wiki and then, we can finally have a new admin. (Please read the rules before voting, otherwise your votes could end up being invalid, or ignored) [[[[[[RULES MIGHT CHANGE OVER TIME]]]]]]] Rules: *1:you can vote for ANY USER, even yourself, however you can only add two point per user and the limit is up to 4 points, for example: User#me:(2) User#1:(1) User#2:(1) or: User#me:(1) User#1:(1) User#2:(1) User#3:(1) or: User#1:(1) User#2:(1) User#3:(1) User#4:(1) or: User#1:(1) User#2:(2) User#3:(1) or: User#me:(2) User#1:(2) and so on. *2: you cannot subtract votes, nor undo any edit on them, any subtraction or undoing will result in the disqualification of said user (unless it's for reverting it to the way it should be) *3: any rants about this process will be ignored, however, new suggestions are welcome* (that means ranting that we do not need to vote or that you are the best candidate, or that this is stupid, etc. or that, in any case, if RaidenX shows up and demands this to be removed, or if removes him himself, well we would need to report him for not doing his job properly, unless he starts to do so.) *4: No annons (that means Wikia Contributors) can vote, nor users who have just signed up, unless they prove to be responsible and good contributors (here, you can tell here what is your IP address, link us to your edits, then we will decide whether you indeed have been a good editor in this wiki, this is because there are some annons who have made decent contributions, but don't have an account). *5: If you are found stealing other's Annon accounts (this is , to say that one account is yours while it isn't) your votes will be ignored. *6: You cannot edit the "Moderators", only me, (Bluespheal) can edit them, however you can apply for moderator in "I wanna be moderator" down below *7: Only me, (Bluespheal) Can make changes to this rules, however, any suggestion on changing them is welcome, just let me know in this page. *(if you don't like this process, you can suggest a new one, before several votes accumulate, that way we can change the voting system without the need to start over.) finally I will have this page saved after every edit. this to prevent cheating Suggestions: Here you can put your suggestions for improving this voting page, or any question regarding it. Hi, I want to vote, however... [Wikia Contributors only] here, you can link us to your user page, then we can decide if you can vote: for example: http://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX then, we can decide, by seeing your profile and talk page if you can vote. Or also "Hi, I'm User#NEW" but I have made some contributions, before, here is my Annon account: http://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX If this happens, I (Bluespheal) or any moderator, can decide if in fact, that is your, or was your annon account Moderators Here are the moderators who... well... moderate this voting page, If you want to become one, just visit the "I wanna be moderator" down below *Bluespheal I wanna be moderator Here, simply put why you think you would be a great moderator, and promise that you never ever by any means, cheat on this voting page. example: I (User) want to be moderator, because, since I joined this wiki, I have been... blah, blah, blah. I, Bluespheal, promise to be a good moderator, not letting anyone cheat, because is for the sake of this wiki, I will not cheat nor abuse of my power as a moderator, and will be happy with the winner (you can get creative) I, Doug.scheer, promise to repsect the rules here and be a good moderator. I learned my lesson but I have been changed. I'll leave Bluespheal & Frostare's pictures alone for the rest of the wiki. And maybe I'll respect AdamGregory03's PTE Max. Well, thank you Doug, however I just can't accept you as a moderator (also a note, the moderators I'm talking about are the ones who take care of this voting page, and decide if the users that vote are indeed part of this wiki or that they are not cheating), I hope you understand, people can't just forgive as if nothing happened, and also is for your sake, with this, you'll think about your actions before doing them (also, that "maybe" makes you less dependable) and please don't be angry, you can still vote though, happy editing Don't worry Bluespheal, I won't get angry but i'll stil vote. Well thank you very much, but you still have three votes to spare n.n (read the rules for more info) and don't limit yourself, if you can think of anyone who can do a good job, vote for him by adding his username or numbers to it Votes: here you can vote!!! (please read the rules before voting) Bluespheal: (3) Frostare: (3) Official Moderator: (3) AdamGregory03: (2) Category:Discussions